


See You Again || Markhyuck

by neoworlds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, One-Shot, based on: see you again by charlie puth, mark left for canada and he's coming home, my first fanfiction, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoworlds/pseuds/neoworlds
Summary: mark and donghyuck go out stargazing for the first time in four years when mark comes home from vancouver.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	See You Again || Markhyuck

Donghyuck waited anxiously at the arrivals. The first-morning flight from Vancouver had just landed. After 4 years of wishing upon a star, he would finally be coming home. 

_Any minute now_

“Air Canada flight 6290’s baggage claim has just been completed.” was announced on the PA system. 

hundreds of people that stepped out of the baggage claim area, Donghyuck’s eyes looked around frantically for a familiar face. 

he sighed in sadness when the area emptied out and he was nowhere to be seen. 

_is he not coming?_

Donghyuck decided to wait a little longer. He hadn’t been standing there for the last hour for nothing. 

He looked up from his phone after checking the time. 

_7:14 am_

There he was. They locked eyes. Every emotion Donghyuck had been holding in for 4 years came spilling out. 

So he ran and ran, towards him with tears spilling down his face. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck called out breathlessly. Engulfing him in the biggest tightest bear hug. 

“Hyuck,” Mark reciprocated the hug. 

“I missed you so much,” Donghyuck said in between shaky breaths, “every night for four years I’d go up to our hill and stargaze like we used to.” 

_4 years. 48 months. 1460 days. Mark was finally here._

“Let’s go home hyuck,” Mark smiled fondly at him. 

—————————

_It’s been a long day  
without you my friend  
and I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_

\----------------

“You know, we’ve come a long way from where we began,” Mark caressed Donghyuck’s hand softly as they walked up to the hill. The stars twinkled brightly over the city of Seoul. 

“We have, 10 years ago, in the 5th grade.” 

“you bullied me!” 

“Only because I liked you!” 

“Look at us now, stargazing on the same hill after all these years.” 

a comfortable silence remained between them both. The wind blew in their hair as they held hands and watched the city lights of Seoul glow. 

“I’ll be there for you, hyuck,” Mark said, “we’ve been there for each other for the past ten years,” 

hearing those words nearly made him cry. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Haechan sniffled. 

“yeah me too.” 

“how was Vancouver?” Donghyuck asked after a while. 

“I’ll tell you all about it,” Mark smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fic! This is really short im sorry! I hope you guys liked it tho :D


End file.
